Crush
by lordtrayus
Summary: Trapped on a planet about to fall to the Separatists, Anakin and Ahsoka must keep their feelings at bay while one of their own betrays them to someone with an unknown agenda. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Crush

Ahsoka blocked the shot from another destroyer droid as they rolled towards the trench were the 501st was entrenched. They had been stuck here for three months, trying valiantly to prevent the fall of the capital city of Brentaal. However, things had never looked so bad and it appeared as if they were going to give way, or die.

A rocket was rapidly approaching, and Ahsoka braced herself for a fiery end. However, her master, Anakin, leapt over from his trench, Force pushing the rocket and sending it hurtling away from her.

"Heads up Snips." He said with a grin.

Ahsoka forced down an entirely inappropriate flutter of her heart. Anakin. Her handsome, daring master. Tall, brown haired, muscular, with deep blue eyes, charismatic and reckless, he was the Republic's favourite war hero and the crush of millions of girls across the galaxy. Ahsoka herself was the envy of many of those girls, as she was permanently at her master's side. However, Ahsoka frequently found herself wishing she was closer to her master than her situation allowed. During the long nights, she wanted to be with Anakin, being comforted by him, or kissing him or even more...

She shook her head and brought herself back into focus as she watched her attractive master bat blaster bolts away from his troops.

"Fall back to the next trench! Fall back!" he yelled, and he began a graceful fall back, backed up by Ahsoka.

Ahsoka went on the defensive, her eye always on Anakin, one part concern the other part lust. She found her mind wandering even in battle now? Get a grip girl....

They fell back into the centre of the trench network, where they could finally get their breath back, safe from the oncoming onslaught of droids.

"Ahsoka, I wish you would be more careful." Anakin sighed.

Ahsoka sent him a reproachful look.

"I was being careful. They came out of nowhere." She said petulantly.

Anakin smiled, and kneeled in front of her.

"I know Snips. But try and be careful. The way things are going...we might not be able to get off the planet. I don't want to lose you, so try and stay safe." He said, stroking her cheek slightly before leaving.

Ahsoka sighed longingly, savouring her master's touch on her cheek. Despite this close contact, she still wished he hadn't said what he had, as though it was somehow her fault. She tried her hardest. Sighing, she got back to dealing with the wounded.

XX

Anakin strolled up towards the command centre.

"Sir..." Rex began cautiously.

"Look Rex, just leave it. I know Ahsoka...has feelings for me. I'll deal with them my own way." He said.

Anakin lost himself in thought as Rex fell silent. Rex didn't believe Ahsoka should still be with Anakin, and he himself was starting to wonder if Rex was still loyal to his own general, or was in fact reporting to the Jedi Council. Anakin hoped that Rex's interest in Ahsoka's budding feelings for Anakin was the fact that he was worried about her military performance rather than the fact that he'd been asked to spy by the Jedi Council. Anakin wondered about what to do. He knew that Count Dooku's Padawan Komari Vosa had had feelings for him, but that had just been weird.

They on the other hand only had a few years in between them. Anakin was young, and Ahsoka was only a bit younger. True they might be different species, but that didn't matter as much as it used to. And part of the reason Anakin was so reluctant to do anything about Ahsoka's feelings for him was the fact that he felt himself reciprocating. He found his Padawan exciting, attractive and fiery. He knew it was wrong for a master to have any kind of sexual feelings towards his student, but Anakin couldn't help but be attracted to Ahsoka. Most of the time he only imagined himself comforting her, or teaching her, but the longer this campaign had dragged on, the more his mind had been entertaining notions of kissing her, making love to her...

Anakin mentally shook himself. He couldn't get distracted like that. Yes, Ahsoka was attractive, but she was also his student. He couldn't let himself get distracted. Especially if the Council found out and took her from him, which would most likely break both their hearts. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he felt it would break him. He knew the idea of giving him a Padawan was to teach him to let go of his attachment, but if Yoda thought that would work he didn't know Anakin very well.

As Anakin pondered this, Rex watched over him. It was obvious that Ahsoka had fallen for Anakin, but Rex could see that Anakin had also fallen for Ahsoka, he just wouldn't admit it. Rex feared that it would distract them both and get them both killed. And what was more, he knew it was a violation of the Jedi Order's rules, and Rex wouldn't stand for such a thing.

When they had been on Kalist with Mace Windu, Anakin had been wounded and Ahsoka had refused to fight as she had been nursing Anakin back to health. The two had been getting far too close than was militarily professional, and Rex had mentioned it to Mace Windu. Since then, he had been reporting to Mace on how close the two of them seemed to be. And the fact that the two seemed to be falling for each other would most likely further frustrate the Jedi Master.

Anakin entered the command centre, and gestured to the clone operator.

"Get me central command at once." He snapped, his mind full of thoughts about Ahsoka.

As the clone made the connection, Anakin pondered what to do about Ahsoka. He knew he should discourage her from loving him, but the question was, did he really want to?

"Connected sir." The clone called.

Yoda and Mace shimmered into view.

"Yes Master Skywalker?" Mace asked in a bored voice.

"Masters, we need to abandon Brentaal. We cant hold out for much longer." Anakin said.

Yoda shook his head.

"An important Core planet, Brentaal is. Hold it you must!" he urged.

"Master, we wont be able to hold it! Not without another army or a miracle! We have to retreat." Anakin said.

Mace sighed.

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but the Senate is determined." He said, and they flickered out.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. The two of them were never particularly helpful at the best of times, but that was bizarre even for them. It was sort of like they didn't want Anakin getting off planet. He smelled something fishy, and it wasn't the contents of Ahsoka's last set of scones.

He turned and swept from the room, his thoughts now consumed with what Yoda and Mace were up to.

XX

Late at night, when General Loathsom had finally gotten bored and had given the attack up as a bad job, Rex slipped into the silent command room to make his report.

He established the link and Mace materialised before him.

"Yes Captain?" he asked.

"Well sir, the two of them are obviously falling for each other more. Today, Ahsoka nearly got herself killed ogling Anakin. And when I tried to mention it to him, he just ignored me. Said he would deal with it in his own way." Rex reported.

Mace went into thought, and Rex felt a pang of guilt. He felt that this was base treachery, snitching on his own general to someone further up the food chain. But he knew that Jedi weren't supposed to fall in love, and as such both Anakin and Ahsoka were disobeying orders by falling for each other, and Rex couldn't accept that except when it was used to save lives. And hew as doing it for their own good. If the two of them were star crossed and in love, it put everyone's lives, and the battle itself at risk. He'd had to go to Windu.

"Thank you captain. We shall deal with this in our own way." He said, and vanished.

Rex sighed. Guilt was still heavy on him, but this was necessary. He was doing nothing wrong...

XX

"Fall back!" Anakin yelled as the tank droids broke through yet another trench.

He looked desperately around for Ahsoka, and saw her gently pushing a wounded clone out of harm's way. That was his girl. Beautiful, courageous, caring...

Anakin brought himself back to the fighting, decapitating two battle droids, then blasting a SBD away from him, before flipping into the next trench.

"We need reinforcements General!" Rex yelled.

"No, what we need is to evacuate, but the Council wont let us for some reason. Focus your fire on the droid's left flank!" he ordered, dicing apart several droids.

Ahsoka saw to it that the clones she was defending were safe, before she hacked apart several battle droids in order to get to her master, and the two fought back to back. She was aware of her attractive, strong, powerful master behind her, but forced that out of her mind. The two were a cyclone of defence, stopping many droids as they approached. However, a high pitched whine was getting ever closer.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled and tackled Ahsoka to the ground, just as a barrage of missiles from a hailfire droid smashed into the trench.

Fire blazed through the trench, passing over Anakin as he covered Ahsoka with his body. Screams and cries echoed along the trench as they recovered, and Anakin pried himself off of Ahsoka.

"You saved me." She said, shocked.

"I wasn't going to let you die was I?" he asked, beginning to get up.

Ahsoka kissed him gently on the cheek, and Anakin's heart fluttered. He pulled her to her feet, and turned to see the devastation. Scorched bodies were all over the place, and the wounded were abandoning their brothers and were limping further back.

"How could we lose so many?" Ahsoka asked weakly as the fighting lulled.

Anakin looked around in despair.

"The munitions depot. They must have hit it. Come on, let's go." He said, and they headed for the command centre.

XX

Anakin looked despairingly at the report. Over fifty men had been killed in that last attack by the hailfire. Fifty men, who he hadn't been able to evacuate because the Council was playing mind games. He was in the command centre, with a downhearted Ahsoka and a slightly smug Rex, but the reason for this, Anakin couldn't quite figure out.

"We couldn't have done anything." She soothed.

"They were my men Ahsoka. My responsibility. I should have ordered a retreat ages ago, but I didnt. I got those men killed." He said.

Ahsoka rubbed Anakin's arm gently, earning her a grateful smile. Rex then decided to say something. Now, their love was putting people in danger, his men. If Anakin hadn't been so focused on Ahsoka, he'd have ordered a retreat long before.

"With all due respect sir, it didn't have to happen." He ventured bravely.

Anakin raised his eyebrow and looked at Rex.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Rex felt his nerve start to fail, but he pressed on.

"Well sir, it's obvious that both commanders have had something other than only the battle on their mind recently." He said sheepishly.

Anakin glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the two of you have been obviously falling for each other. It's affected your judgement." Rex said boldly.

Anakin took a step towards Rex, looking furious.

"How dare you? I may have been attracted to Ahsoka, but I never let it get in the way of my leading my army!"

Rex glared back.

"Well sir, what about today? You saved her over your men!" Rex yelled.

Anakin looked furious, and his hand was getting dangerously close to his lightsaber.

"I saved her because she was closest to me at the time, not because I love her!"

Rex backed off slightly, and then began to realise how far things had gone. Anakin was livid, his face an angry snarl. Ahsoka as well looked utterly enraged, like she was contemplating gutting him.

"Look, I shouldn't have said anything. Forget I said anything." He said, and turned to leave.

"Oh it's far too late for that Rex. How dare you accuse us of not protecting clones? The two of us do as much as we ever can to make sure as many of you get out alive as possible. We don't like losing any clones, and you accuse us of this! I admit, I've been attracted to Anakin a lot more recently, but that hasn't interfered with my work! And frankly Rex, I'm disgusted and insulted that you think it has." Ahsoka snarled angrily.

Rex took a step back, and, forced to look at it from their perspective, saw that they were right. He felt even more guilty for betraying them, especially the report he'd sent to Mace at the conclusion of the battle, saying that their love for one another had gotten several clones killed.

"look sirs, I'm sorry. It's this campaign and I was seeing things that weren't there. And if you disobey Jedi orders, thats up to you and it's nothing to do with me..." Rex said, heading for the door, satisfied that Ahsoka looking appeased.

Then a blue blade barely missed his neck as it appeared in front of him.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka protested in shock as her master advanced on Rex, saber in hand.

"It was you...you're the one who's been sending the late night messages! The fact you think Ahsoka and I are disobeying orders by liking each other, the lack of reinforcements, the fact that you think we're endangering the troops...you've been reporting to Master Windu!" Anakin raged.

"WHAT!?" Ahsoka roared.

Rex took a step back, wondering how things could have gone so wrong.

"You have haven't you?" Anakin bit out, his eyes full of betrayal.

Rex nodded regretfully.

"You betrayed us!" Ahsoka yelled.

"But..." Rex began, then suddenly began clasping his throat.

Ahsoka looked at Rex in horror.

"Anakin, stop! Your choking him!" she shouted.

But nothing was getting through. Angry blood was pounding through Anakin's ears. He had trusted Rex with everything and he had betrayed him to Mace Windu. And somehow, Anakin knew the fact that Anakin was in love with Ahsoka was something to do with the lack of reinforcements. Anakin let his rage take over, and smite down the one who had betrayed his trust so thoroughly.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka yelled desperately.

Anakin came back to himself, and Rex dropped to the floor, unmoving. Anakin looked down at him in shock, and grief and despair coursed through him, replacing the anger.

"What have I done?" he croaked, and dashed from the room, Ahsoka following in his wake.

XX

Anakin sat on his bed, his blood thumping through his head. He had just killed Rex, his own clone captain. All because he had betrayed him and had told Windu that he had feelings for Ahsoka. He had crossed a line, one different from the one he had crossed when he had killed all those Tuskens. He had touched the dark side. And this time, he had felt that it was the right thing to do, because of Rex's betrayal of him. Rex was meant to be his friend and he had snitched on him to Master Windu.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked, her sweet, gentle voice tinged with concern.

He looked at her as she entered. She looked shocked, but consoling at the same time, and Anakin felt himself calming down. He wanted nothing more than just to melt into her embrace, but for exactly that reason, he knew he shouldn't.

"Rex will be fine. I got him sent to the med centre." She said, sitting down beside him.

"I need to apologise to him. I nearly killed him."

"Well he did betray you..." Ahsoka counselled.

Anakin got up and began to pace the room.

"That's not the point Ahsoka. I nearly killed one of my friends through my anger. A Jedi isn't supposed to do that." He said.

Ahsoka got up as he stopped pacing, and rubbed his back, and he found himself enjoying it, despite his intentions not to.

"It's ok. Rex knows why you were so angry. He was snitching on us to Master Windu!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, saying that we're in love..." Anakin began, hating himself for what he was about to do to her.

Ahsoka looked down sheepishly.

"Well, I do...love you." She admitted.

Anakin took a deep breath, knowing that he was most likely dooming himself to misery, and her never ending hatred for what he was about to do.

"Ahsoka...I'm...flattered that you've fallen for me...but...I don't love you." He lied.

Anakin closed his eyes as the pain of rejection flared from Ahsoka like a supernova. He could feel her hurt and dismay as his harsh words sank in, and Anakin loathed himself more with each passing second as her hurt multiplied. Anakin felt terrible, and knew that he was also causing himself more pain, but he couldn't put Ahsoka in danger. He reasoned that Windu was withholding reinforcements because he felt Anakin and Ahsoka were falling for each other. As such, if he heard that Ahsoka and Anakin weren't falling for each other, he would hopefully send the reinforcements, and allow Ahsoka to survive this terrible battle, along with the clones. That was all that mattered.

"I don't know where Rex got that idea from. I do care for you, don't get me wrong, but only as my Padawan, not anything more. I'm sorry."

Anakin heard her sniff, and wanted to stab himself for causing her such pain.

"That's...ok. I'll be going now." She said tearfully, and fled from the room.

The pain in her voice was such that Anakin wanted to turn and comfort her, but all he saw was a flash of red and a heap of sorrow, and she was gone. As she left, Anakin's own heart broke.

XX

Anakin didn't see much of Ahsoka for the rest of the day, and he felt terribly guilty about it. However, he also had to consider getting his troops off the planet, and so he very reluctantly stalled going to see Ahsoka and talk to her and instead focused on trying to get his troops off planet. However, it was a lot harder without Rex to coordinate. Anakin knew Rex would probably never trust him again, but then again, Anakin probably wouldn't trust him again either. Didnt Rex realise that his snitching to Master Windu had probably doomed them all? Anakin knew that the fact that he and Ahsoka were suspected of being together was the reason that they weren't allowed to retreat or get reinforcements. Anakin wished Admiral Yularen was still in orbit but he'd had to abandon the planet when the enemy had arrived in force. As such, as Windu was withholding troops, they were all surely doomed.

Anakin that thought about what Windu's actions implied. Yes, Master Yoda and Windu were both anti-attachment, but the two of them were willing to let an entire army and two Jedi die to prevent it from occurring. Just because Anakin and Ahsoka were falling for each other, an entire army was being sacrificed to prove the point of the two leaders of the Order.

"Something's rotten." He muttered to himself.

Condemning thousands to death, and the native Brentaalians to occupation by the Confederacy, smacked of more than corruption. It smacked of fanaticism and treachery to say the least. The two masters were so determined to stop attachment, thousands were being sacrificed to stop Anakin and Ahsoka falling in love. And that wasn't Jedi like at all. Were the two masters dark? Or were they just so convinced in the wrongness of attachment that they were fanatical about preventing it, and willing to risk thousands to prove their point? The two masters were up to something, and other Jedi, such as Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, Ki Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura, Tholme and Tra Saa, were all in severe danger. If the masters were deliberately endangering those they suspected of not following the attachment rule, many could be at risk.

Anakin sighed. Something was wrong in the upper echelons of the Jedi Order, and considering they were trapped on Brentaal, he couldn't do much about it. But Brentaal was a Core World, so they were taking a very big risk by dooming Anakin and his army. So, the fact that they were just going to let them die without a fight was very dangerous for the Republic as a whole. Was Mace putting his dislike of Jedi attachment before the needs of the Republic?

Anakin knew he had no evidence of all this, but he knew in his gut that he was right. Something was off with Master Windu and his decisions, and it was endangering the lives of Jedi, clones and the safety of the Republic. He knew he would be ignored, but he still knew he was right. But as they were soon to die...

He wrote the report, with his suspicions, and then pondered who to address it to. Obi Wan? Obi Wan would dismiss it, considering he hadn't long lost his lover, Siri. Saesee Tiin? He didn't know where he stood on the attachment issue, so it might be risky. He didn't know who was with Mace in his zealous dealings with the attachment issue. Anakin decided eventually on Ki Adi Mundi, a Jedi who had recently had his power removed by the masters because he had let his attachment get the better of him. He would know what to do with him.

The door opened and Anakin turned to see Rex, albeit with a bruised neck, standing before him.

"Sir." Rex said.

"Rex I..."

Rex grinned.

"No sir. You were right to attack me, I gave you more than enough cause. I reckon we're even on the betraying each other front. I betrayed you by passing on your secrets to General Windu. And I shouldn't have, I admit that. I let my concerns consume me when they had no reason to. I didn't believe you would be able to focus, but, when we were there, with the two of you working together to berate me, I saw that you're more than capable of being together without letting it get in the way."

Anakin looked at Rex sadly.

"Rex, I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have..." he said.

"It's alright sir. I deserved it."

"No Rex, I crossed a line, what I did..."

Rex grinned.

"I reckon we should both forget it. So, where is Ahsoka?" Rex asked in concern.

Anakin sighed.

"Well, I figured you were right. We cant do our jobs..."

Rex snorted.

"Sir, you mustn't have heard. General Loathsom is churning out all of the troops and tanks he's got to finish us off. So it seems to me that what you do with Ahsoka is immaterial anyway." Rex said.

Anakin smiled.

"Thanks Rex."

Anakin shook his hand, and he knew they would be alright one day.

"On you go sir. The general is allowed to have a few advantages over us mere troops anyway." He said, winking.

Anakin grinned and left. Rex sighed. He never should have betrayed his general. He had gotten what he had deserved. But the fact was, Rex had doomed his men by reporting Anakin and Ahsoka. So...what was Mace doing, and how would they stop it?

Rex didn't know what would happen, and he knew they would all be killed when Loathsom's army arrived. So it made sense for Anakin and Ahsoka to admit they loved each other before the end.

And if they survived...they would deal with that if they got to it.

XX

Ki looked at the report Anakin had sent and frowned. He had wondered why Mace hadn't authorised the sending of any reinforcements. In light of the report before him, it made chilling sense what was going on in the Order, including some strange disappearances. Something was definitely off with the Order. Ki frowned. First matter of business was to send help for Anakin. He could prove to be a valuable help with whatever was going on in the Jedi Order. After he did so, he went to see Plo and Shaak Ti. This could not be done alone. Something had to be done to save the Order.

XX

Anakin knocked on Ahsoka's door. Anakin's mind was racing with ideas of what he would say to her. He did love her, and did want to be with her...but would she want to be with him after he had so thoroughly rejected her?

"Ahsoka?" he asked softly.

She opened the door, sending him a hurt glance as she did so.

"Oh it's you." She said sadly, and retreated into her living quarters.

Anakin closed the door behind him.

"Ahsoka, I'm here to apologise." He said.

Ahsoka sniffed slightly.

"It's alright. I don't think I was that interested in you anyway." She said in a voice of forced calm.

Anakin's heart panged as she said that, but he had to hope that she was still just sore.

"Ahsoka...I lied. I do love you. I said I didn't to try and secure our escape. Rex...he did have a point. It might affect us if we're lovers as well as master and apprentice. But I don't care anymore. I was only trying to make sure you escaped this planet by turning you away. Dont think it's because I believe in the stupid attachment rule, it's not. Ahsoka, I do love you. And I'm so sorry for what I said before, I shouldn't have, whether I was trying to save you or not." He said, gazing at her.

Ahsoka turned and favoured him with her beautiful smile.

"You tell me this as we're about to die?" she asked.

Anakin grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Ahsoka snorted, then stood on her tip toes and kissed Anakin full on the lips. Anakin closed his eyes as their lips met, Ahsoka's spicy aroma filling his senses as he kissed his beautiful Padawan.

She kissed him fiercely, wrapping her fingers in his long hair and gently stroking it. He raised his hand and gently tickled his hand down her main head tail, earning him a small groan from her. Ahsoka's tongue then entered his mouth, and his own collided with it as he gently stroked her montrals, as she ran her other hands down to touch his rear, which she gently grabbed.

Anakin then broke for air, exhaling in exhilaration.

"That means I forgive you." Ahsoka said, stroking his cheek.

Anakin smiled slightly, kissing Ahsoka's hand as she pulled it away. He then took her hand in his, and took her to the bed, where he pulled her gently on top of him. He wrapped his hands around her scantily clad body, feeling the warmth as she pressed on top of him, kissing him deeply. Anakin traced his hands across the small of her back as her hands stroked down from his neck towards the join of his robes. Anakin groaned excitedly as Ahsoka began to undo his robes, and he reciprocated, undoing her top and letting it fall from her, revealing her small red breasts. Ahsoka pulled off him, grinning devilishly, as she finally undid Anakin's robes and dropped them off, revealing his strong, bare chest. Ahsoka looked at it excitedly, as Anakin eyed her gorgeous, lithe body. Anakin sat up and pulled Ahsoka to him, wrapping her in his arms, tilting her head up and engaging in another deep kiss, his tongue penetrating into her mouth. Ahsoka moaned slightly and raised her hand to run her fingers lightly through his hair, as Anakin's left hand lovingly ran down her central head tail, while the other hand ran down her naked stomach to her waist, where he forced down her skirt. Ahsoka stopped kissing for a second to smile at what he was doing, then she forced him to lie back on the bed, tickling his nipples and arousing them. Below her she could feel Anakin's cock rising as a bead of sweat materialised on his sculpted chest.

"I love you Ahsoka." He said, kissing her cheek as she slid her hand into his trousers.

"I love you too." She said as she felt his large cock.

Anakin rolled her to his side, where he looked lovingly into her eyes as she undid his trousers, undoing the uncomfortable bulge that had been forming. She pulled them down and kicked them off and the two naked lovers then kissed once more, their hands wrapping around each other. Anakin stroked his hand around Ahsoka's slim waist, and the other gently rubbed her headtail as they kissed. Ahsoka for her part had one hand straddling Anakin's strong chest, while the other ran through his soft hair. Anakin could feel his cock rise and pulse at the thought of entering Ahsoka. Ahsoka was starting to pant as the two kissed, sweat beginning to form on her back as Anakin ran his hand down her back, before breaking off and lying back. Ahsoka smiled lovingly and climbed on top of him. He entered her slowly, and began to pump slowly.

Ahsoka kissed Anakin's chin, then his strong neck, then moved to the centre of his chest, while Anakin pumped into her, his hands stroking down her back and front. Anakin looked up at her, enchanted, as she slid her hand behind his head and began stroking through his hair, which was starting to go wet with sweat. Sweat was beginning to form on his sculpted body, and Ahsoka's gorgeous red skin was also beginning to bead with sweat. Anakin pulled himself up, and kissed Ahsoka's breasts, before kissing her navel. Ahsoka threw her head back in enjoyment as he kissed his way up from her stomach to her neck. He then wrapped a hand around her head tail and gently pushed her face to meet his lips in a kiss. Ahsoka broke off, and shoved Anakin back down onto the bed as he pumped harder and faster. She kissed his sweating chest, enjoying the taste of salt on her lips, as he raised his arms to hold her shoulders, revealing small clumps of hair in his pits. Ahsoka moaned slightly as Anakin ran his hands down her sides, shuddering in enjoyment as he did so. Anakin ran a finger down Ahsoka's cheek, going to her breasts and arousing them, tracing a line in her sweat swathed body. Ahsoka gasped in excitement as Anakin continued to pound into her, both their gorgeous bodies sweating as he approached his climax.

Ahsoka kissed Anakin's sculpted chest, and his hard nipples, before kissing his strong neck and going to stick her tongue into his mouth. Anakin wrapped his hand in Ahsoka's headtail as he pumped into her, enjoying the experience as one of her hands stroked his nuts. Ahsoka fondled with the hair on them as he pushed all the harder, panting with the effort. Anakin groaned loudly as Ahsoka kissed his chest and stroked the available part of his cock, before running her finger teasingly up his entire body. Anakin pounded harder, and started panting as he neared his end. Ahsoka gave a cry of exhilaration as Anakin got closer.

"Ahsoka..." he muttered lovingly, kissing her breasts as she leaned over him.

"Anakin..." she gasped as he pounded.

Then, warm fluid flooded into her, and Anakin broke off, gasping tiredly as his offering pooled into Ahsoka. Ahsoka gave a sigh of elation as his river continued, and Anakin kissed the tips of Ahsoka's headtails as he laid back, exhausted. Ahsoka lay down on top of him, kissing his chest, enjoying the salty taste of his sweat. Ahsoka sucked on a strand of Anakin's sweaty hair before he disengaged from her, and let her roll beside him, nuzzling into his armpit, kissing the small clump of hair there, before kissing his shoulder, his neck and then meeting his lips once more. The two kissed, revelling in each other's taste, before breaking off. Ahsoka rested her head on Anakin's strong arm.

"I'm glad we did that." She commented lovingly, as his free hand stroked her side.

"No more than I am." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

An alarm started to blare.

"Here come the droids." She sighed.

Anakin grinned.

"Well I'm not getting killed while I'm naked in bed with my lovely Padawan. Come on, we have a job to do." He said, sitting up.

Ahsoka smiled, and kissed her master's sweaty back as they got dressed.

XX

Rex armed his rifle. Loathsom had cranked out everything for a final offensive.

"Where's General Skywalker?" Echo asked.

Rex grinned beneath his helmet.

"He is otherwise engaged." He said, hoping the two had made the most of it.

"Really Captain?" Anakin asked as he and Ahsoka, sweaty but presentable, emerged into the trench, sabers active.

"Sorry sir, didn't see you there. I thought you had another engagement." Rex said cheekily.

"Oh we made it in good time. It was unbelievable how well we performed the other engagement." Ahsoka said, earning a blush from Anakin.

"Well men, I'm sorry we got into this. Die well." Anakin said grimly, raising his saber as the first line of AATs approached.

Then they blew up.

Dozens of Republic gunships descended from the clouds, firing their weapons and scattering the droid lines. The 501st cheered as several transports landed in front of them, and the lead gunship door opened to reveal Saesee Tiin, Jedi Council member and a friend of Anakin's.

"Master Skywalker, would you care for a lift?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"We'd be glad to accept Master Tiin." Anakin said with a grin.

As Saesee's clones held off the droids, the 501st clambered into the transports. When all were full, Saesee gave an order and his troops clambered back in, and the ships took off.

"Thanks Master Tiin. I didn't think we were getting out of there alive." Anakin said, shaking his friend's hand.

"Oh that's alright Anakin. Master Mundi asked me to lend a hand when he found out you were in trouble. Now, let's get out of here." Saesee said as the gunships docked on his Star Destroyer.

Anakin smiled lovingly at Ahsoka. The fact that they had escaped Brentaal didn't change anything. They still loved one another. And when they got back to Coruscant, they would take great delight in rubbing Master Windu's nose in it.

XX

Mace frowned as he saw the report that Anakin and Ahsoka had escaped Brentaal. Ki Adi Mundi had interfered, hence two foolish traitors to the Jedi Order had survived. He would have to watch very carefully. Very carefully indeed.

**Another Anakin Ahsoka story! It has been a while hasnt it?**

**This one is different in that it's open for a sequel to be written, as there is something rotten in the Jedi Order, and plans are already forming for what to do with the story, trust me. All I can say is that there would be an unexpected twist...**

**I hope you like this one, and I will consider writing a sequel if I get enough reviews! (And I am quite hoping you will want to know what is afoot in the Order.)**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
